


Letting It Go

by alindy



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alindy/pseuds/alindy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kai decides to enroll at Whitmore Campus, Bonnie finds out it's a long road to forgiveness...though maybe not nearly as long as she expected.</p><p>“I can’t forgive him,” Bonnie repeated, the words softer than before. Elena released a soft sigh, not aggravated or upset, merely contemplative, and Bonnie couldn’t help but agree.</p><p>“What’s the worst thing that could happen?”</p><p>Bonnie wasn’t quite sure, but her heart seemed to tighten at the thought of letting it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bonnie was more than ecstatic to be home, to file back into her normal routine, but there were some things that just didn’t fit quite the way they did before. The people all around her seemed so much louder than they used to, and Bonnie found she much preferred her solace when she could find it. The campus was littered with private spots if you looked hard enough for them, and Bonnie came to know them all well.

“You’ve got to stop concealing yourself away in these crazy spots, Bon, it’s almost like you’re trying to hide.”

Bonnie knew the voice before her eyes fell on his face, but she was still just as peeved to see it. The only problem with her private spots? Kai always seemed to find them just as well as she had.

“Hiding? From you?  _Never_ ,” she grumbled, flipping her eyes back to the homework she had been working on. The prison world, though very few and far between, did have its own benefits, one of them being  _biology readings_. Or more accurately, the fact that she did not have to do them, but it simply came with the territory of being back, she supposed, so even they held their own sort of glimmer.

“We’re going to be friends,” Kai stated, pulling out some sheets as he sat down on the bench next to her.

“You stabbed me and left me all alone. I wouldn’t be your friend if my life depended on it,” Bonnie replied.

“I feel bad about it, you have to know that,” he stated. Bonnie could feel his eyes on her, but she stubbornly refused to meet his gaze. He may have felt bad, but he had still done the things, and he was far from easy to forgive.

Instead of vocalizing a response Bonnie merely humphed in reply, hoping that maybe he would get the point.

“Hey, would you happen to have a book or something I can write on?” he questioned.

“Please go away,” she stated monotonously. He rumpled the pages in front of him, an aggravating sound that grated on Bonnie’s nerves, and she couldn’t help but snap her eyes toward him. “What in the world are you doing?” she growled.

“I’m enrolling,” he answered with a huge smile.

“Please tell me that what you just said is some sort of sick joke.”

“I never joke,” he replied. His composed facial expression that had taken over as he spoke slipped away seconds later, Kai releasing a small laugh. “I can’t just expect the fact that I’m the  _all powerful_  ruler of a coven to bank me through life. I need to better myself.”

“Try not murdering people,” Bonnie shot back, “it does wonders for the bettering of a person.”

“When was the last time I murdered anyone, Bonnie?” Kai proposed.

“If I give you a damn book to write on will you shut the hell up?” Bonnie retorted, narrowing her eyes at him. Kai smiled softly at her, a small nod accompanying the look, and Bonnie handed over a textbook from her bag.

“See, friends,” Kai mentioned. Bonnie shot him a glare but didn’t comment. If she said anything more he might think it was ok to  _keep_  talking, and then Bonnie might have to kill herself just to escape the horror.

So she let him sit. In the end it just seemed easier.

* * *

 “Hey Bon,” Kai stated. Bonnie turned slowly on her stool to see Kai at the lab table behind her, and it took all of her strength not to let her magic set fire to every bunsen burner in the room.

“Are you stalking me? Wait, forget it, I  _know_  you are,” Bonnie replied, releasing an aggravated sigh.

“This is a general education requirement. I have to be here,” he supplied.

“And you just so happened to end up in my class? Pure coincidence? Sorry, but I don’t believe you.”

Bonnie turned away from him, hoping if she just ignored him someone would be wise enough to stick him in another prison world while she was turned away. Luck didn’t seem to be quite on her side, however, because not only did he not disappear, but he also moved up to sit beside her.

“You can’t sit here,” Bonnie ordered, turning intensely toward him.

“Fine, i just wanted to tell you that I promise not to bother you in class,” he offered, holding up his hands in a mock surrender. “Really, I’ll leave you alone.”

“Today is the beginning of a whole new course of topics, so I severely hope you’ve all done the assigned reading,” the Professor crooned, instantly silencing everyone in the room with his entrance.

“Leave,” Bonnie hissed. Kai began moving, trying to scuttle back to his spot quietly, but as he stood up from the stool his foot caught on the edge and a high screech echoed around the room.

“Sit down,” the Professor spoke, his voice rich as he raised an eyebrow.

“My stuff is-”

“The seat you chose at the beginning of the hour is your seat for the rest of the class, I’m afraid. I don’t put up with seat changes just so you can socialize with whomever you like,” he announced, looking pointedly at the stool Kai had just evacuated.

“I hate you,” she grumbled as he sat back down.

“Trust me, I know.”

“Since we’re already on the topic of seats, I might as well tell you that you all chose your own fate this morning.”

Bonnie felt her blood run cold and heat flare to her palms. Wherever the next few words to leave her Professor’s mouth lead, she had a fairly strong feeling it wasn’t going to be anywhere good.

“For the next few weeks you will be working on a project where you will apply the knowledge we acquire in a more practical or specific situation, the end goal being a paper that I will send you the requirements of later. Your partner is sitting next to you, introduce yourself.”

It felt like a horror movie the way Bonnie’s head twisted slowly to the side, her eyes falling on Kai. Where Bonnie wished for death to escape her situation, her face drowning in pain, Kai seemed to be bursting with energy.

“This should be fun,” Kai released, breathing out through an uncontrollable smile.

Bonnie far from agreed.

* * *

 “He’s trying to ruin my life,” Bonnie groaned, stabbing the pancakes in front of her with her fork.

“What did the pancakes ever do to you?” Damon joked, his eyebrows furrowing as he pulled the plate away from her and took a bite.

“You know it’s a little weird that we still chose to eat pancakes every Sunday...maybe we should go get lunch sometime instead.”

“You have a point,” he added. “You know, he really is sorry.”

“You’re siding with him?” she exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at the traitorous words he had spoken.

“With Kai? One of the biggest pains in my ass to ever pain my ass?” Damon proposed, a look of disgust on his features. “Of course not. I just thought it was worth mentioning.”

“I don’t feel bad for him,” she argued.

“I never said you should.”

“Then what are you trying to say?”

“Ok,” Damoon began, setting the fork down and crossing his arms in front of him, “I’m not saying you should be friends with him, or even that you have to like him. I mean, I’m the first to hold a grudge and don’t we know that, but you’re better than me. Out of all of the things he could have asked me to do? And he could have asked me  _anything_ , he really just wanted to apologize to you. He’s not trying to ruin your life, Bon Bon, I think he’s trying to be a part of it.”

“And why in the world would he want to do that?” she asked, her eyes narrowed and the words coming out thinly forced through her teeth.

“Because he likes you?” Damon exclaimed. “You can’t possibly be oblivious enough to miss that, can you?”

“I don’t really appreciate the tone,” she pushed back, but Damon merely shrugged and picked the fork back up. The thought truly never had occurred to Bonnie, that Kai might legitimately like her, but it wasn’t a particularly good thought. Caroline and Elena had both had their handful of psychopaths who had fallen in love with them, but it was a new experience for Bonnie. One she most definitely didn’t want to think about.

So she didn’t.

* * *

 A month. A  _month_. That’s how long it took for Bonnie to really, truly think about the words Damon had said again. In that time she’d been around Kai plenty, working on their project and sitting next to each other in Biology and the obnoxious need of his to alway find her making him search her out, and she’d managed to get used to him. That wasn’t to say she enjoyed him, but she’d learned to be comfortable around him.

Her skin didn’t crawl anymore, and he stopped asking for forgiveness after she yelled at him and almost froze the school fountain because she had felt so fed up, so mostly they’d been able to form a working relationship. Not a friendship, certainly not that, but an...acquaintanceship. That’s what Bonnie had been calling it, anyhow, and so far it had worked for them just fine.

“Can you help me with math?” he questioned, tapping the pencil on his notebook. Bonnie shifted away from the huge timeline she had been working on in front of her and looked up at the couch. Kai was sprawled out, his back against the armrest and his legs bent at the knee as to offer a table for him to do his math; in this light, Bonnie could almost forget that he was someone who nearly killed her, that had done anything to get control of a coven, that he was anything besides some cute boy she had gotten paired with for a Biology project.

“There’s a reason I’m taking no math...thank god for AP credits,” she grumbled back, shaking her head and looking away.

“I have no idea what that means,” he admitted.

“Of course you wouldn’t,” she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

“Come on, Bon,” he whined, leaning forward so his face was less than a foot away from her own, shooting her a pouting expression. “Please. I haven’t done math for years.”

“You’re in basic statistics, it should not be that hard,” she replied. It was then, his face close enough that she could feel his breath against the side of her face and his words crooning in to her ear, that she remembered Damon’s words. He  _liked_  her, that’s what he had said, but it felt like too much of a foreign concept for him to have feelings. That wasn’t entirely true, she supposed. For the old Kai? Yea, completely ludicrous. But this Kai? The Kai she had gotten to know the last month? It seemed in the realm of possibilities.

“Friends help each other out,” he singsonged. Bonnie stopped cold, flinching at the word and then snapping toward him.

“We aren’t friends,” she stated coldly.

Kai seemed startled at the change in emotion, a look of pain flashing across his features. “I thought…”

“Wrong,” she finished for him. “Wrong. Now what stupid question do you have? Because I happen to be amazing at Statistics.”

“Number 12,” he breathed out, clearly still taken aback at the words she had spoken. Bonnie tried not to care (she  _didn’t_  care), but she noticed the way that, even after Kai had shaken it off, his eyes still looked sad.

She  _didn’t care._

* * *

 Kai stayed away for two weeks after that, not even finding her in the spots she knew he knew about. Bonnie didn’t miss him exactly, but she did notice the empty space he used to sit, and she found that being alone wasn’t quite as peaceful as it used to be.

“Does he really have to come here?” Damon whined, shooting her a pouty face. 

“Bonnie has a project, Damon, so yes he does,” Elena answered for her, shooting her a sympathetic look.

“Our outline is due in two days and we have about...five percent of it done?” Bonnie explained. “To be honest, I think that’s a little generous.”

“Fine, but only because it’s you,” Damon granted, sending a wink in her direction. Elena shook her head, clearly amused, and pulled him out back just as the doorbell rang.

“Ready to get to work?” Kai greeted her, holding out a cup of coffee that Bonnie took from his hands cautiously. For not having interacted with him for two weeks, Kai’s cheerfulness took her slightly off guard.

“I wouldn’t say I’m as excited as you,” she spoke, the words drawling out from her.

“How college is this?” he mentioned, following her as she mazed through the hallways, carrying them to the library. “Staying up all night, fueled by coffee, trying to finish a project.”

“Again…” she trailed off, “not as excited as you.”

“Ok, so where do we start?” he proposed, flopping down on the couch. Bonnie sat on the nearby chair, pulling her laptop off the table where she’d set it earlier. 

“The beginning?” she proposed, releasing a breath through her teeth. Kai rolled his eyes, pushing off of the couch and sitting on the edge of the chair. Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

“What?”

“You’re going to sit right there?”

“How are we supposed to work on this outline if I’m sitting over there? I need to see the screen,” he stated.

“I can share it with you through Google Docs,” she proposed.

“Do you think any of that made sense to me?” he retorted.

Bonnie nodded in understanding, rolling her eyes even though there really was no need for it, and stood up and carried her computer to the couch. Kai looked at her skeptically before Bonnie moved her eyes to the seat next to her, and he stood up and plopped down beside her. “You need to get yourself a computer one of these days.”

“Isn’t that why I have you?” he joked. Bonnie scoffed and turned away, but she could feel a small smile fight its way on her lips.

* * *

 “I want pizza,” Kai whined, throwing his head back so it hit the armrest.

“Stop complaining,” she replied, sighing as she typed away. Bonnie was leaning against the couch, trying her best to maintain focus, while Kai had draped himself all over the couch above her, offering his input from time to time but doing much more harm than good at this point.

“We could take an eating break and then come back,” Kai suggested, the leather scrunching behind her as he moved closer. “Come on, Bon,” he pleaded, his mouth now closer to her ear.

“Shut up,” she ordered, ignoring him to the best of her ability.

“Piiizzzaaa,” he proposed in a soft whisper, excitement laced through every vowel and every consonant. Bonnie turned toward his face, incapable of ignoring the small giggle that floated from her lips when she saw his pleading face.

“No,” she replied, a chuckle laced in her voice as she pushed his face away.

“You’re so absolutely cruel,” he informed her, resting his head on his hand. “You realize we only need a conclusion, right? Bringing back that point you made earlier that didn’t fit in with the biological adaptations, add some flair, and this outline is done.”

“Perfect,” she agreed, her fingers moving furiously over the keys until she hit it with one final tap and it was done. “We finished quicker than I anticipated.”

“That’s because I’m a genius,” he boasted, flashing her a face-splitting smile. Bonnie rolled her eyes, but a minute smile found home on her lips.

“Doubtful.”

“Hey Bonnie, did you- oh, hey,” Elena halted, looking at the scene in front of her. Bonnie hadn’t previously noticed the proximity between her and Kai, but now that Elena was there it became apparent that they looked rather... comfortable. Much more comfortable than Bonnie had been claiming to be, anyhow.

“I was just leaving,” Kai announced, pushing himself up and grabbing his messenger bag. “See you in class, Bonnie.”

“Woah,” Elena began, creeping toward Bonnie.

“Don’t say it,” Bonnie warned, shifting her eyes back to her computer screen. It became apparent there wasn’t anything to do, however, and she flipped her laptop shut and looked to Elena who had fallen down into the couch.

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” she answered, shrugging her shoulders with that look on her face that was meant to radiate innocence but Bonnie knew was anything but. “It’s just… that boy’s got it for you  _bad_.”

“As soon as we’re done with the project, I don’t plan on seeing him ever again,” Bonnie argued.

“Are you so sure about that?” Elena questioned.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m just saying, I mean, he looked at you like...well, I haven’t seen someone look at you like that for a real long time, Bonnie,” Elena clarified, her words slipping easily from her lips, “but his eyes weren’t the only ones who told me something. You don’t look at him the way you used to, I mean, you haven’t nearly killed him with magic for some time and you were  _laughing_  at something he had done. I don’t think you hate him as much as you wish you did.”

“He isn’t a good person, Elena,” Bonnie replied fiercely, the words brisk.

“ _Isn’t_  or  _wasn’t_?” Elena proposed.

“What is with all of you siding with him?” Bonnie exclaimed, a sense of horror taking over her voice. “Do you even remember what he did to me?”

“Of course I do, but I’m just saying...none of us are innocent. Damon killed Jeremy! And Klaus killed Tyler’s mom and Caroline still slept with him. Stefan has killed so many people we can barely count it, I’ve killed too, Matt went on a Summer vacay with a vampire that would do anything she wanted just for the name of love. Our morals are beyond blurred, and I’m not saying anything he ever did was ok, because I think it’s horrible, but Damon isn’t the same person he used to be. You didn’t like him back then either, but look at you now.”

“I can’t forgive him,” Bonnie repeated, the words softer than before. Elena released a soft sigh, not aggravated or upset, merely contemplative, and Bonnie couldn’t help but agree.

“What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

Bonnie wasn’t quite sure, but her heart seemed to tighten at the thought of letting it go. She decided that maybe it was merely an idea for another day

* * *

 The knock on the dorm room door startled Bonnie out of her reverie. Shutting the music off, she jumped up off of her bed and moved toward the sound. Her hand grabbed the knob and twisted it slowly, just in case, but dropped when she saw Kai on the other side of the door.

“Great!” he exclaimed, pushing past her and into the room.

“Oh, sure, come on in,” Bonnie stated sarcastically, slamming the door shut and crossing her arms in front of her.

“I was checking all of your normal haunts, but you weren’t in any of them,” Kai explained. “I just wanted to check to make sure you were good.”

“You wanted to know if I was ok?” she asked slowly, incredulously, the words not seeming to make any sense as she spoke them. Kai nodded once, like it made perfect sense. “Why?”

Kai scoffed. “Bonnie, I know you don’t think we’re friends, but does it look like I have much else going on in my life? You’re the closest thing I’ve got.”

“We aren’t friends,” Bonnie flung back, narrowing her eyes.

“So we just hang out together sometimes? Just do our homework together?” he questioned, nodding mockingly with the words.

“I let you sit with me, that’s it,” Bonnie replied.

“I thought maybe you’d finally understood that I’m sorry,” he admitted, the words falling heavily to the ground.

“Stop saying that!” Bonnie yelled. “No more sorry’s!”

“What’s wrong with it? Why can’t I tell you I’m sorry when it’s all I am?” Kai argued, pushing forward. A few feet stood between them, and the few feet seemed to hold everything. Bonnie’s anger and trepidation, Kai’s hopelessness, all the things that had gone wrong in the last few months. Bonnie wished that the gaping space in front of her could just disappear, that she could go back to something she so clearly couldn’t be anymore, but the moment was passed and here she was. Stuck, drowning, trying to hold on to something because she knew she should but at the end of the day it was so tremendously  _hard_. Bonnie was tired, and worse than that she was  _tired_  of being tired.

“Do you understand what I felt?” she asked, Kai chosing to remain silent as she fought. “Out of everything, you should have understood the loneliness. Even as heartless as you were I imagine you could have felt it, but then you leave me there…”

“Bonnie-”

“No,” she cut him off, the words gruff. She watched the emotion pool on his face, and she could understand that he felt immensely guilty about all he had done, but she needed for him to understand everything that  _he_  had done, how she had felt, so she continued on anyway. “The emptiness, the silence, the droning on and on and on of the everyday, knowing that the life you were supposed to be living was simply slipping away from you. So depressed that you get to the point of wanting to die, that killing myself seemed like the better option out of it all and then when I’m seconds away from it I get too stubborn for it, have to crawl my way back to life so I can breathe fresh air.

“And the struggle...it starts back up again. I can’t forgive you, Kai, because that loneliness almost literally killed me,” she pushed out. Bonnie could feel the tears creep to the corner of her eyes, feel them spill over, but she continued anyway. “It doesn’t go away, either, because when I’m sitting in my bed at night sometimes it just appears and I can’t sleep, or think, or breathe because it all just feels too real. I want to forgive you, Kai, mostly because I’m tired of being mad, but I can’t breathe, I can’t- I can’t…” her words trailed off into sobs, her breaths wracking in broken and harsh.

“Bonnie,” Kai breathed out, and Bonnie couldn’t see him but she could hear the sound of his voice, sad and broken and  _empty_.

“Leave,” she ordered, but she knew the word was nowhere as strong as she had hoped for it to be.

Bonnie heard footsteps approach and then Kai was there, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her hair and  _how did he know how to do this_? Hadn’t he been locked up in a prison world half of his lifetime? When had he ever comforted a person before? But he  _did_ , he held her close and let her cry into his chest. He whispered comforts into her hair, whispered ‘I’m sorry,  _so_  sorry’, and it was the first time him apologizing didn’t make her want to burst.

There was absolutely no way to know how long she stood there crying, Kai all wrapped around her, but she knew that by the end of it she had finally forgiven him. She didn’t know quite what that meant for them, for the future, for a million other things, but for the first time since being home she felt like she could breathe, and she thought that was probably a pretty good place to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because some people wanted to know what happened to Bonnie and Kai...so here's a part 2

“Bonnie and Kai,” Kai spoke underneath his breath, the voice low and resonant, narrating their actions, “finally turning in the paper that will decide their fate.”

“Shut up, Kai,” Bonnie muttered, shooting him a quick glare before turning to the Professor and smiling as she handed the paper over. The two of them pushed out of the door, Kai shifting to Bonnie’s right.

“Are you hungry?” he questioned, smiling slyly over at her.

“I have a Euro paper due tomorrow,” Bonnie replied.

“You still have to eat,” he singsonged, hitting his shoulder to hers. Bonnie rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

“Bonnie,” a voice called from behind. The two of them halted in their steps, turning toward the call.

“God, I hate this guy,” Kai groaned, looking to his side to see Bonnie smiling as he approached, sending a small wave.

“I didn’t know sociopaths had opinions on people,” Bonnie pushed back, raising a brow.

“Firstly, the fact that you still call me a sociopath hurts,” Kai stated, “and secondly, I like _you_ , don’t I?”

“Hey Jason,” Bonnie greeted, ignoring Kai’s words. Kai rolled his eyes dramatically and crossed his arms in front of himself.

“Killer project, right?” he questioned, smiling hugely. “I’m glad it’s over.”

“Exactly,” Bonnie agreed.

“What are you up to tonight?” he asked, bouncing from foot to foot. “I was thinking if you weren’t busy we could get dinner?”

“Yes!” Bonnie answered, wincing slightly at her own exuberance.

“You have a Euro paper due tomorrow,” Kai interrupted. Both Jason and Bonnie turned toward the interjection, Bonnie eyeing him with big, warning eyes.

“No I don’t,” she replied, smiling softly at him. “I’ll be ready at 6...you want to meet in the quad?”

“Perfect,” Jason praised, smiling widely. He reached forward and patted her arm before turning away and jogging off.

“You _just_ said you have a Euro essay,” Kai declared.

“I do,” Bonnie replied, “but I also haven’t had a boy interested in taking me on a date for a while. Which means I really _do_ have to go finish that essay if I want to be ready by 6. See you later, Kai.”

“Yea…” Kai trailed off, his eyes following her frame as she rushed back to her dorm, “See ya later.”

* * *

 

“The guy is such a _douche_ bag,” Kai ranted, pacing back and forth from one wall to the other.

“When did I ever give the impression that I cared?” Damon groaned, following his words with a heavy gulp from his whisky.

“We’re trying to be more supportive,” Elena reminded him, turning away from Damon and back toward Kai. “Why is he a douchebag?”

“He- he,” Kai began, erupting into a groan. “Because he wears sweaters! Cardigans! Since when is that something guys do?”

“Do you think that maybe you’re just jealous?” Elena tried.

“Of course he’s jealous,” Damon scoffed.

“Of course I’m jealous!” Kai agreed, looking over at them. “I’ve never cared so much before, does it normally hurt this much?” he asked, pushing his hand into his chest, his face morphing into an expression of pain.

“I’ve found a whole new level of not caring,” Damon remarked. “I’ve never cared so little.”

“Why don’t you try telling her?” Elena suggested.

“Being a sociopath was so much easier,” Kai groaned.

“Oh yea, cause when you stabbed her and left her alone your relationship was going _so_ much better.”

“I don’t appreciate that,” Kai stated, bringing his thumb up to his mouth and gnawing on the nail. “I have to do it,” he declared, “I just have to do it.”

Kai pushed out of the room, sending a half-hearted wave behind him as he disappeared.

“I liked our life more when he wasn’t part of it,” Damon groaned.

* * *

Kai sat on the edge of Bonnie's bed, his knee restlessly bopping up and down. The door flung open, Kai jumping to his feet as Bonnie walked through the doorway.

“What the hell?” she exclaimed, a light bulb breaking to Kai’s right, the glass shattering all over the side table. “How did you get in here?”

“The door was open,” he deadpanned, shrugging in reply. “How was your date?”

“Great!” Bonnie exclaimed, forcing a huge smile across her face. She held it for a second, but then her shoulders slumped and the smile fell. “It was horrible,” she groaned out.

“Really?” Kai beamed, realizing the inappropriateness of his excitement and taking a deep breath.

“He talked about indie bands I’ve never heard of the entire night and mocked me for eing a cheerleader in High School,” she released in a breath, flopping down on her bed. Kai sat back down on the edge, eyeing her nervously.

“I like you,” Kai blurted, eyes widening at the thought.

“Thanks?” she replied, words full of confusion. She pushed herself up to a sitting position, leaning herself against the headoard.

“No,” Kai sighed, meeting her eyes and trying to force what he meant into the gaze. “Bonnie...I _really_ like you.”

Bonnie didn’t say a thing, her whole body freezing at the admission. Her mouth fell open, opening and closing a few times as she sputtered, words sticking in her throat. Kai moved toward her slowly, allowing her time to shift out of his path if she wanted. HIs hand reached up and cupped her face, Bonnie falling into the hold, reveling in the feel of his hand.

It hadn’t ever occurred to Kai that she may have been just as starved for human contact as himself, just as equally as wanting and scared of it. Kai moved to his knees, crawling by her side so that their faces were now inches apart. Bonnie broke from her trance, snapping forward and grabbing on to his face. She yanked Kai forward, kissing him fiercely, and he followed her pull. He rested one hand on the bed on the other side of her waist, trying to regain his balance.

Bonnie hummed into him, releasing her hold on his face and moving her hands to his side, moving him closer as to bring his body as close to hers as possible.

“Bonnie,” he breathed, pulling back.

Bonnie’s eyes flashed open, trailing over Kai’s face. He shifted slightly over her, a nerve-wracking sort of dread settling in as he felt her gaze. A smile slowly crept up her lips, a giggle bubbling from her throat.

“Oh God, I was bad, wasn’t I?” he groaned. “I haven’t kissed anyone for 18 years.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes, tugging on his shirt and pulling him near. “Shut up, Kai.”

Kai happily obliged. Out of all the times Bonnie had told him to shut up, this was by far the best.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know your thoughts please! This is one of my few Vampire Diaries fics, so I feel a little self conscious. 
> 
> If you want to give me a prompt or see what else I'm up to, go to my tumblr here -> [castielscrusade](http://castielscrusade.tumblr.com/)


End file.
